pokemon_quest_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon
There are 151 Pokémon in Pokémon Quest, all from the first generation. There are two main categories of Pokémon: Ranged and Melee. Under those two categories, there are also Pokémon with two special moves and Pokémon with one of them. Every Pokémon has a base Attack and HP stat. These can be improved by Power Stones. Pokémon start with 2-3 Power Stone slots, but more unlock as they level up. Evolution is also achieved by level-up. Pokémon who traditionally evolve by trade, stone or item now level up by level. In levels / Expeditions, your team of 3 Pokémon will pathfind automatically. They will attack with a basic ranged or melee attack automatically as well. Players control when the Pokémon use their Special moves. Each Pokémon can have up to 2 Special moves. These moves can be boosted by Move Stones. If a Pokémon gets knocked out during a expedition, it will take some time to recover, then it will join the fight again. The Expedition will only end if all 3 Pokémon are knocked down at the same time. List of Pokémon Bulbasaur Icon.png|001 - Bulbasaur Ivysaur Icon.png|002 - Ivysaur Venusaur Icon.png|003 - Venusaur Charmader Icon.png|004 - Charmander Charmeleon Icon.png|005 - Charmeleon Charizard Icon.png|006 - Charizard Squirtle Icon.png|007 - Squirtle Wartortle Icon.png|008 - Wartortle Blastoise Icon.png|009 - Blastoise Caterpie Icon.png|010 - Caterpie Metapod Icon.png|011 - Metapod Butterfree Icon.png|012 - Butterfree Weedle Icon.png|013 - Weedle Kakuna Icon.png|014 - Kakuna Beedrill Icon.png|015 - Beedrill Pidgey Icon.png|016 - Pidgey Pidgeotto Icon.png|017 - Pidgeotto Pidgeot Icon.png|018 - Pidgeot Rattata Icon.png|019 - Rattata Raticate Icon.png|020 - Raticate Spearow Icon.png|021 - Spearow Fearow Icon.png|022 - Fearow Ekans Icon.png|023 - Ekans Arbok Icon.png|024 - Arbok Pikachu Icon.png|025 - Pikachu Raichu Icon.png|026 - Raichu Sandshrew Icon.png|027 - Sandshrew Sandslash Icon.png|028 - Sandslash NidoranF Icon.png|029 - Nidoran♀ Nidorina Icon.png|030 - Nidorina Nidoqueen Icon.png|031 - Nidoqueen NidoranM Icon.png|032 - Nidoran♂ Nidorino Icon.png|033 - Nidorino Nidoking Icon.png|034 - Nidoking Clefairy Icon.png|035 - Clefairy Clefable Icon.png|036 - Clefable Vulpix Icon.png|037 - Vulpix Ninetales Icon.png|038 - Ninetales Jigglypuff Icon.png|039 - Jigglypuff Wigglytuff Icon.png|040 - Wigglytuff Zubat Icon.png|041 - Zubat Golbat Icon.png|042 - Golbat Oddish Icon.png|043 - Oddish Gloom Icon.png|044 - Gloom Vileplume Icon.png|045 - Vileplume Paras Icon.png|046 - Paras Parasect Icon.png|047 - Parasect Venonat Icon.png|048 - Venonat Venomoth Icon.png|049 - Venomoth Diglett Icon.png|050 - Diglett Dugtrio Icon.png|051 - Dugtrio Meowth Icon.png|052 - Meowth Persian Icon.png|053 - Persian Psyduck Icon.png|054 - Psyduck Golduck Icon.png|055 - Golduck Mankey Icon.png|056 - Mankey Primeape Icon.png|057 - Primeape Growlithe Icon.png|058 - Growlithe Arcanine Icon.png|059 - Arcanine Poliwag Icon.png|060 - Poliwag Poliwhirl Icon.png|061 - Poliwhirl Poliwrath Icon.png|062 - Poliwrath Abra Icon.png|063 - Abra Kadabra Icon.png|064 - Kadabra Alakazam Icon.png|065 - Alakazam Machop Icon.png|066 - Machop Machoke Icon.png|067 - Machoke Machamp Icon.png|068 - Machamp Bellsprout Icon.png|069 - Bellsprout Weepinbell Icon.png|070 - Weepinbell Victreebell Icon.png|071 - Victreebel Tentacool Icon.png|072 - Tentacool Tentacruel Icon.png|073 - Tentacruel Geodude Icon.png|074 - Geodude Graveler Icon.png|075 - Graveler Golem Icon.png|076 - Golem Ponyta Icon.png|077 - Ponyta Rapidash Icon.png|078 - Rapidash Slowpoke Icon.png|079 - Slowpoke Slowbro Icon.png|080 - Slowbro Magnemite Icon.png|081 - Magnemite Magneton Icon.png|082 - Magneton Farfetch'd Icon.png|083 - Farfetch'd Doduo Icon.png|084 - Doduo Dodrio Icon.png|085 - Dodrio Seel Icon.png|086 - Seel Dewgong Icon.png|087 - Dewgong Grimer Icon.png|088 - Grimer Muk Icon.png|089 - Muk Shellder Icon.png|090 - Shellder Cloyster Icon.png|091 - Cloyster Gastly Icon.png|092 - Gastly Haunter Icon.png|093 - Haunter Gengar Icon.png|094 - Gengar Onix Icon.png|095 - Onix Drowzee Icon.png|096 - Drowzee Hypno Icon.png|097 - Hypno Krabby Icon.png|098 - Krabby Kingler Icon.png|099 - Kingler Voltorb Icon.png|100 - Voltorb Electrode Icon.png|101 - Electrode Exeggcute Icon.png|102 - Exeggcute Exeggutor Icon.png|103 - Exeggutor Cubone Icon.png|104 - Cubone Marowak Icon.png|105 - Marowak Hitmonlee Icon.png|106 - Hitmonlee Hitmonchan Icon.png|107 - HItmonchan Lickitung Icon.png|108 - Lickitung Koffing Icon.png|109 - Koffing Weezing Icon.png|110 - Weezing Rhyhorn Icon.png|111 - Rhyhorn Rhydon Icon.png|112 - Rhydon Chansey Icon.png|113 - Chansey Tangela Icon.png|114 - Tangela Kangaskhan Icon.png|115 - Kangaskhan Horsea Icon.png|116 - Horsea Seadra Icon.png|117 - Seadra Goldeen Icon.png|118 - Goldeen Seaking Icon.png|119 - Seaking Staryu Icon.png|120 - Staryu Starmie Icon.png|121 - Starmie Mr Mime Icon.png|122 - Mr. Mime Scyther Icon.png|123 - Scyther Jynx Icon.png|124 - Jynx Electabuzz Icon.png|125 - Electabuzz Magmar Icon.png|126 - Magmar Pinsir Icon.png|127 - Pinsir Tauros Icon.png|128 - Tauros Magikarp Icon.png|129 - Magikarp Gyarados Icon.png|130 - Gyarados Lapras Icon.png|131 - Lapras Ditto Icon.png|132 - Ditto Eevee Icon.png|133 - Eevee Vaporeon Icon.png|134 - Vaporeon Jolteon Icon.png|135 - Jolteon Flareon Icon.png|136 - Flareon Porygon Icon.png|137 - Porygon Omanyte Icon.png|138 - Omanyte Omastar Icon.png|139 - Omastar Kabuto Icon.png|140 - Kabuto Kabutops Icon.png|141 - Kabutops Aerodactyl Icon.png|142 - Aerodactyl Snorlax Icon.png|143 - Snorlax Articuno Icon.png|144 - Articuno Zapdos Icon.png|145 - Zapdos Moltres Icon.png|146 - Moltres Dratini Icon.png|147 - Dratini Dragonair.png|148 - Dragonair Dragonite Icon.png|149 - Dragonite Mewtwo.png|150 - Mewtwo Mew Icon.png|151 - Mew